Split Second Decision
by Majorrogue
Summary: This fic is inspired by the miniscule amount of this pairing to be shown in promo's and behind the scenes shows before season 5 of Rookie Blue starts. This is the bathroom scene as it could be!


"What are you doing?" Holly said in a slightly horrified voice. As she walked into the bathroom she saw Gail leaning against the sink, I fist full of her hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

Gail looked up at her with a sad and slightly drunk face. "It was getting in the way?" she said

Holly frowned "What?"

"I fancied a change?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Holly asked seeing a glass of something on the edge of the sink. She walked up to Gail and put her fingers through what was left of her long hair.

"Not as much as you'd think" Gail kind of smiled and turned towards Holly leaning her back on the sink.

Holly grimaced; she could now see the other side of Gail's hair. Whereas the right side was down to Gail's shoulder the left side was cut to her ear. She shook her head "You're really going to have to make a hair appointment tomorrow to fix this… mess"

"I have work tomorrow"

"What time?"

"Early shift" Gail said very matter of fact. Holly was surprised by her lack of concern

"Oh! Well…" Holly ran her hands through Gail's hair again as she tried to think what they could do.

"You could do it" Gail said

Holly frowned and started to protest.

"You're a doctor" Gail said "You must be able to handle sharp objects accurately without killing people and you know, you must be good with your hands…" Gail full on smiled and it put Holly off a bit.

"I can't cut your hair Gail, I wouldn't know how" Holly said shaking her head and backing away slightly. She was stopped by Gail taking hold of the hand that had just been in her hair and putting it to her mouth and kissing the palm. Holly nearly made an inappropriate noise.

"I trust you" Gail said holding up the scissors

Holly was about to protest again but Gail just looked at her like a lost puppy and she found it very hard to refuse. She rolled her eyes "Fine. But I take no responsibility for how it turns out"

"Yes you do"

Holly raised an eyebrow and smirked "Careful officer, I'm the one with the scissors now, one slip and you're one ear lighter"

They both laughed "Come on, sit on the bath" Holly said moving Gail over.

She sat down and looked up at Holly who didn't seem to know where to start. "Do it like Tinkerbell or some sort of fairy tale character" Gail said

"Not a hairdresser, remember, you're just going to get what you get! And Tinkerbell didn't have short hair"

"Julia Roberts did" Gail said simply "I loved that film….."

Holly frowned again but had to concentrate. _"Right" _Holly thought _"just have to make the sides the same length…..easy…"_

It took about half an hour for Holly to be vaguely happy with her work "Okay…." She said as she brushed some hair from Gail's cheek "Not exactly a fairy tale" she said putting the scissors down "still kind of beautiful though" she smiled and lifted Gail's chin up.

"Thank you" Gail said sincerely

Holly smiled "You might want to have a look before you…" but she was stopped from finishing her sentence by Gail leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"Thank you" Gail said again when Holly opened her eyes

Holly took Gail's head in her hands, wiped some hair from Gail's lip and kissed her again.

When they pulled apart again Holly asked "Do you want to wash it, get rid of all the loose bits?"

"Yeah"

As Holly moved to the other end of the bath to put the shower on, Gail leaned over to the sink and picked up the drink she'd forgotten she bought in with her and downed what was left.

As Holly turned around again Gail stepped into the bath "Get in" she said

Holly looked suspicious

"Get in and help me" Gail said with a pout

Holly stepped into the bath in front of Gail and watched her, this whole evening had been strange, Gail's behaviour had been strange. She wasn't normally a sad drunk but she had been through a lot in the last few days, not as much as some of course but still, seeing two of your friends and colleagues shot and in life threatening condition is going to affect you, even if you were the stoic Gail Peck.

Holly reached up and placed her hand on Gail's cheek, Gail leaned into it and closed her eyes. Holly was pretty sure she heard her hum.

"You are so beautiful" Holly said

Gail opened her eyes and looked at Holly as if she was waiting for a 'but'

"If you need to talk about what's happened the last few….." again Holly's sentence was cut off by Gail kissing her.

_"That will be a No then"_ Holly thought just before she intensified the kiss.

As the kiss continued they moving closer to the shower end of the bath and into the falling water, just as Holly felt the water on her face and glasses Gail pulled away quickly.

"OH SHIT THAT'S COLD" she yelled trying to get away from the water. They both ended up rushing out of the bath to get away from the freezing water.

As Holly took her glasses off she apologised "Sorry, I forgot the hot takes a while to get going" she smiled shaking her glasses to get some of the water off them.

"Hooohh!" was all Gail could muster as she pulled her t-shirt away from her body and leaning back so the water flowing off her head didn't go down her back.

Holly started laughing which got a glare out of Gail

"I'm sorry" Holly said again putting her arms up so Gail didn't attack, but she was still on the verge of laughing again.

"Stop laughing, I'm freezing" Gail said still pulling at her t-shirt

"Take it off, I'm sure I can warm you up" Holly said. She hadn't meant it to sound like that though

Gail stopped fidgeting and stared at Holly. Without breaking eye contact Gail pulled her t-shirt over her head in one move, dropped it on the floor and moved towards Holly.

Holly didn't quite know whether to break eye contact or not, but the decision was taken away from her as Gail got closer and closer then took her hand and walked straight past her pulling her out of the bathroom and turning towards the bedroom.


End file.
